


You Make Me Feel Special

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gentle Sex, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Size Kink, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: They did this often. He is used to it. Jongho is still young and curious to try new things since their relationship could still be considered fresh.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Choi Jongho/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 157





	You Make Me Feel Special

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so i know i don't usually write about this stuff but hey, I'm so soft for those boys lately i just couldn't help myself  
> Hope you enjoy tho  
> Lmk what you liked and what not by leaving a comment or kudos, both is very much appreciated  
> Bye and see you soon
> 
> (Title: Twice; Feel Special)

It's short after seven pm when Mingi and Jongho crash onto their living room couch, hands tugging harshly at each other's clothing.

The weather outside is scarily rainy and cold but they both know that they are safe and so is Yunho.

Mingi came home just an hour ago but Jongho gave him the energy he was needing. 

They did this often. He is used to it. Jongho is still young and curious to try new things since their relationship could still be considered fresh.

Jongho moves his hands up and down Mingi's chest, groaning into his mouth as the older rubs his bare thighs. Mingi smiles against his lips, hands slipping up to Jongho's waist. He parts away, ducking his head down to attack Jongho's neck.

"Hyung..."

Jongho pants heavily after a minute, wrapping his arms around Mingi's shoulders. The older hums, pulling back to admire his creations on Jongho's throat before looking into his hooded eyes.

"When is Yunho hyung coming home?"

He asks breathlessly, making Mingi smile.

"Any minute, baby."

"Really?"

Jongho asks, excitement obvious in his voice. Mingi chuckles. His younger boyfriend could be so cute when he was needy. He loves it.

"I wouldn't lie to you, baby."

The older answers and Jongho nods, leaning back down to claim Mingi's lips. The older happily returns the kiss, his hands traveling down Jongho's body to his ass.

He doesn't even really remember how all of this started. He never thought he would be in a relationship with more than one person and yet, Jongho and Yunho made him do otherwise.

He knew that they were dating. Yunho is and was his best friend and he told him almost everything so he obviously knew about it.

He just didn't know what was going on whenever he hung out with them.

They gave off mixed signals about their feelings towards him but they both looked so nervous when they finally came to tell him how they really felt.

It was a rainy autumn night, Mingi still remembers that. He remembers that he was sitting on his bed, watching TV before his phone buzzed beside him.

It startled him but he quickly looked at the notification.

It was Yunho. Yunho's name was shining brightly on his screen, a text reading _can we come over?_ right below.

Mingi quickly responded, telling him _of course!_ before locking his phone again.

Few minutes later the bell rang and he jolted up, hopping off his bed to go answer and let his two friends in.

It didn't take long for them to announce what they came for and Mingi let them speak as he himself was very confused as to what was happening between all of them.

"We like you, like, _really_ like you, and we also like each other," Yunho said his voice shaking as he motioned between the three of them. "And we wanted to ask you if you wanted to, um, well, be with us?"

The confession made Mingi a little confused but excited at the same time. He loved Yunho and he loved Jongho more than anyone could ever imagine, so dating them both couldn't be that bad, could it?

It certainly wasn't a bad idea as he later found out. The two loved him equally and Mingi loved them. It was perfect. Their lives were perfect and there was never a day that he would even think about regretting getting into a relationship with them.

A whimper right beside his ear snaps him back and he pulls Jongho closer, trailing wet kisses up his neck.

Yunho is going to be home very soon and Mingi can't shake off the excitement that is building up inside of him.

It took a while for him to get used to having two partners, but that was just one thing. The other thing was their sex life. He obviously wasn't used to having more than one person in his bed and having suddenly two that were willing to get fucked by him was having a whole new effect on him.

He liked it, he always got more and more excited when Yunho and Jongho told him they were in the mood to play and he couldn't get enough of them.

Jongho grinds down, a low moan forcing it's way out of him. Mingi tightens his hold on his ass, helping him roll his hips while the younger squeezes his shoulders.

His own dick is twitching in his sweat pants, rubbing against Jongho's clothed erection as he grinds down on him, making him groan in pleasure.

But it's nowhere near what he wants.

The jiggling of keys in the lock makes them pull back and hold their breaths. Mingi smiles when he sees Jongho's eyes shine with happiness as the door creaks open.

Soon enough Yunho comes into view and Mingi smirks at the older, seeing him swallow thickly at the sight.

"Welcome home."

Mingi greets, his eyes following Yunho as he closes the door and steps closer. The older places a hand onto Jongho's shoulder, making him turn his head to look at him. The youngest gets up from Mingi's lap, standing up to his feet to lean up and press his lips against Yunho's in a greeting.

"Wanna take this to the bedroom?"

Jongho asks, shaking as he looks between Yunho and Mingi. The older two nod, taking Jongho's hand from either side and leading him to the bedroom.

Once they open the heavy door Yunho makes his way to the large bed in the middle, sitting down with his hands itching to touch both of the other guys.

Mingi smiles, leaning closer to whisper into Jongho's ear before making his way towards Yunho. He pushes at his chest gently, laying him down on his back.

"I missed you..."

Yunho gasps when Mingi begins unbuttoning his dress shirt with his cold hands, shaking it off his shoulders before moving down to take off his pants. Mingi chuckles, running his hands down over older's toned stomach, rubbing circles into his hips with his thumbs.

"So did we."

He says, leaning down to peck Yunho's cheek and then moving closer to his lips. Yunho looks at him with pleading eyes, his hands now set on Mingi's waist. Mingi laughs, ghosting his lips over Yunho's but not leaning down, enjoying the way the older squirms under him.

They are soon joined by Jongho, who has taken off most of his clothing, leaving himself in just his boxers. The two invite him in, letting him crawl between them. Yunho then sits back up, getting on his knees and leaning over Jongho's figure with his hands set on his thin waist.

Mingi lays his hands on top of Yunho's, rubbing them with his thumb as he leans closer to press wet kisses along Jongho's jaw. Yunho smiles, dipping down to kiss his way down Jongho's neck to his shoulder, leaving light bites behind.

The youngest whimpers, pulling both of his partners closer to feel them better. A moan sounds low in his throat when Yunho presses himself on his ass, gently rocking forward and noting the cold hard plug he can feel sending shivers up his spine.

Mingi joins in, grinding against Jongho's front with the need to finally take his two boyfriends apart after such a long and stressful day.

"Wait, _hyungs_."

Jongho gasps, grabbing his boyfriends's shoulders and pulling them back a little.

He then turns around between them, smiling at Yunho softly as he leans closer, peppering kisses down his neck. He then moves further, trailing soft butterfly pecks down his chest and stomach, bending forward with every little move.

He wiggles his hips when he's just above Yunho's happy trail, hoping for Mingi to get the message he is trying to get across. He hums happily when he feels Mingi's hands suddenly grab his hips, pulling him back.

He looks back up into Yunho's eyes, licking his lips before driving his fingers inside the older's boxers, pulling them down and letting his cock spring free.

His mouth almost waters as he stares at the length in front of him, carefully taking him in his hand a stroking up with shaky moves.

Excitement and lust is being poured all over him and he couldn't be enjoying it more than he already is.

Mingi watches over Jongho's shoulder, smirking. He always loved watching his boyfriends pleasure each other, though it could be considered weird and very unusual to some.

He slides his hands down Jongho's back and then back to his ass, the material of his underwear feeling nice and soft under his palms.

"Yunho..."

He breathes out harshly, catching the older's attention. He quickly motions towards the bedside table and Yunho immediately nods knowingly, reaching in to pull out a bottle of lube from one of the drawers.

Mingi notices the way Jongho shivers when he sees the bottle, goosebumps covering his whole body. He hooks his fingers behind the elastic, pulling Jongho's boxers down slowly, his eyes shining with every piece of shown skin.

He smirks at the silver plug inside the younger, reaching forward to teasingly push it a little further in. Jongho whines, covering his mouth with one of his hands before it's removed again by Yunho.

"Don't do that, love."

He whispers softly, stroking Jongho's cheek gently.

"We want to hear you."

He says a little louder and Mingi hums in agreement. Jongho nods his head, arching his back a little bit.

Mingi then sits back to take off his sweatpants and boxers, bringing one hand back to Jongho's body. He eyes the shiny plug, gently turning it before slowly pulling it out, earning a whiny call of his name.

The youngest then silences himself by taking the tip of Yunho's cock in his mouth, sucking slightly. Yunho curses at the sudden gesture, running his long fingers through Jongho's soft hair.

The younger looks at him with teary eyes, a few tears already running down his cheeks (that are now puffed up thanks to Yunho).

As seconds fly by Jongho begins slowly bobbing his head, swirling his tongue around the head and letting the flat of his tongue lick along the underside of Yunho's cock as he takes more of him in.

He pulls back momentarily to tilt his head, pressing wet kisses along Yunho's cock, all the way down to his balls and then back up. He kitten licks at the tip, smirking at Yunho as he laps at the pre-come spilling from his slit.

Mingi sighs shakily when he sees what the younger is doing, his dick already aching to be put somewhere other than his hand. He coos when Jongho moans, his voice muffled by the cock in his mouth. He brushes his fingers over Jongho's hole before pulling his hands away again.

He coats his fingers with the lube Yunho previously handed him, carefully running them across Jongho's entrance before inserting one and then another one inside him. Jongho's eyes widen but he remains still, feeling nothing but pure bliss being delivered to him.

He soon rocks back against Mingi's fingers, giving him a sign to add more. Something better, bigger, something to fill him up.

Mingi slowly fucks his fingers inside the younger, enjoying the way he clenches around him. He runs his hand up and down the back of Jongho's thigh before adding the third finger, his pace picking up.

Jongho whines around the cock in his mouth and turns his attention to Yunho again, feeling electricity shoot through his whole being when the older tugs at his hair harshly, a low moan that resembles a growl forcing it's way out of him.

As Mingi's fingers slowly go deeper and faster to stretch him and more pressure is added to his hair, he pulls back, peeling away from Yunho's cock to take a deep breath, letting out a soft cough.

He whimpers when Mingi pulls his fingers out, feeling the tip of his dick rub against his hole shortly after.

"Ready?"

Mingi asks and Jongho nods, looking over his shoulder at the older with heavy breaths leaving his mouth. The youngest then looks back, glancing up at Yunho and seeing him smile with a gentle brush of his fingers through his hair.

"Yes, please, just-"

He gets cut off by a moan as Mingi pushes in, his fingers tangling in the sheets, making his knuckles turn white. He is used to both of his boyfriends's sizes, he knew they were both just slightly bigger than average but it always startled him when they had intercourse.

Not that he would ever complain.  
He loves feeling full.

He wraps his fingers of his other hand around Yunho's cock, knowing he shouldn't just leave him hanging, trying his best to hold back from squeezing when Mingi pulls out and pushes back inside.

He guides the oldest's length in his mouth, saliva escaping from the corners of his lips. He squeezes his eyes shut, waiting for Mingi to set a proper pace while bobbing his head.

Few moments later Mingi sets a comfortable pace, gently rocking his hips forward. Jongho looks up when Yunho tilts his chin, making him stop his movements.

The older brings both of his hands to the sides of Jongho's head and the younger doesn't need words to understand what he wants to do. He nods, opening his mouth just a little bit wider to let Yunho slide in with ease.

A growl leaves both of the older men's throats, the hands tightening their hold on Jongho's body slightly. It makes him hum, one of his hands sliding up oldest's boyfriend's thigh to have something for support as Mingi picks up his pace.

Yunho curses when his cock hits the back of Jongho's throat, the inaudible cry that forces it's way out of him making him grit his teeth.

He then tears his eyes away from Jongho's face, catching Mingi's attention. The younger of the two smiles as best as he can, his eyebrows drawn together. His hand leaves Jongho's hip, reaching out for Yunho. The older leans closer, every inch of his skin tingling when Mingi finally lays his hand on his shoulder.

Mingi slides his fingers to his neck, pulling him in for a quick and chaste kiss. Yunho frowns, wanting way more than what Mingi is giving him.

He hums in happiness when Mingi leans in again, holding him in place as he deepens the new kiss. It takes about a minute for Mingi to pull back, the need to breathe making him do so.

"Fuck," Mingi curses loudly, his hips stuttering and limbs shaking. "I'm gonna come."

Yunho nods in understanding, looking back down at Jongho, the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes making his cock twitch.

He strokes the boy's cheek, speeding up just minimally to push himself closer to the edge. He watches as Mingi takes the bottle of lube in his hand, squeezing some on before reaching around Jongho.

The younger moans softly when he feels the older's hand wrap around his dick, stroking him in time with his thrusts, making him tremble as his orgasm slowly approaches.

He was always a little more sensitive than others in that area and his boyfriends loved using that during times like this.

Yunho then pulls his head back, releasing his cock from his mouth. He wraps his hand around his cock to jerk himself off, slowly but surely getting to his orgasm.

"Mingi, hurry, please."

He groans breathlessly and Mingi nods, hair falling into his eyes.

He speeds up his hand, trying to make Jongho finish first before letting the two of them reach their climax.

It takes only a minute before Jongho cries out the first curse that comes into his mind, his vision going white as he comes all over the sheets under him and Mingi's hand.

He shakes through his orgasm with his partners's hands on him, stroking and caressing his skin gently.

"Everything alright, baby?"

Mingi asks when the youngest finally stops trembling, his breathing calming down as well. Jongho nods, hair sticking to his forehead.

"Can we continue?"

Yunho asks curiously, pushing a strand of hair behind the youngest's ear. Jongho nods again, whimpering when Mingi moves, sliding into his overly sensitive body.

Yunho begins stroking his cock again, looking up at Mingi when his breath stutters loudly. The younger nods at him before suddenly stilling, making Jongho open his mouth in slight surprise.

The sight itself sends Yunho over the edge, painting Jongho face with ropes of white, making him close his eyes.

"Holy, fuck..."

Mingi whispers and Yunho chuckles, sitting back on his heals to bend down and pull Jongho into a kiss, tasting himself in the younger's mouth. Jongho quickly responds, whimpering into Yunho's mouth when Mingi pulls out, feeling his come roll down his thighs and Mingi caress his ass with the tips of his fingers.

"Pretty..."

Mingi whispers and Yunho smiles, pulling back from Jongho.

They spend the next few minutes coming down from their high and then cleaning up, trying their very best to make their bed clean again.

Yunho chuckles when they finally lay down, clothed in new clothes and limbs tangled with each other's.

"Feeling okay?"

He asks his boyfriends, eyeing their figures carefully. They both nod, returning the question. Yunho nods as well, feeling warm.

Next few minutes are comfortably silent, just the men's heavy breathing bouncing off their walls. Yunho looks around before setting his eyes on his partners, seeing that Jongho's eyes have already closed.

Mingi smiles at him over Jongho's shoulder, yawning right after.

"Tired that much?"

Yunho jokes and the other two chuckle. Mingi's eyelids feel way too heavy to keep his eyes open and he lets them fall shut, snuggling into Jongho's neck. Yunho runs a hand down their sides, pressing himself closer to Jongho, causing Mingi to do the same as he finds his hand, intertwining their fingers.

Yunho closes his eyes shortly after, tiredness coming to him as well and taking over.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)


End file.
